


Am I A Hero Yet

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: After what went down with Robin Regina goes home and wrestles with her thoughts.





	Am I A Hero Yet

It was happening again. The loss of someone she loves dearly. She'd always be second best to everyone; Henry, Rumple, and now Robin.

Served her well for opening up to the man...

For opening up to anyone.

Much less a filthy thief. First he'd stolen her heart-figuratively speaking anyhow-physically she'd handed it right over, then he lost the God forsaken thing, then he got it back (held it lovingly in his hands), and then he broke it.

She should have known. But honestly how mad could be at the man. She probably would've done the same be it Dan who'd come back and wrapped his arms around her.

And it all came back to her at once-the grief, the sorrow, the hopelessness. She missed him now more than ever. 'Then love again' he had said.  _I tried my best really I did._

Her fury was at first directed entirely at Emma. She truly is her mother's daughter. But after days of just laying in bed-fresh out if tears to cry-thinking of how to pay the woman back, she had come new a new realization.

That it was all on her. Completely her own fault for opening up way too soon to someone who cared for her only in that moment.

And that moment had passed.

You're my second chance. More like second choice.

And not one hand reached out to her to provide comfort. Not Henry. Not the two idiots whose baby she fought to protect. No one. Not a soul. And deep down she knew... she always knew. She was still just the Evil Queen to everyone in town. And that's how it'd always be.

Something had to change. And that something is not Regina. She tries that already. Thrice now.

********************************  
Once. Twice. Thrice. Emma knocked at the woman's door.

They needed to talk.

Her parents trailed silently behind, and Henry next to her, shuffling nervously on his feet.

Emma decided to bring him-not only to keep the woman from lashing out completely-but also to perhaps lighten her mood, knowing that Henry insisted on coming along.

The door still didn't open. Not even the clicking of heels.

"Seriously lady, I thought we were over this." Emma hissed before banging more forcefully.

More minutes dragged by. "Fine." And with that she kicked the door in. She was in no mood for these games.

"Regina." Henry called out. "Mom. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Regina." Snow repeated the call.

Emma made her way up the stairs and down the hall to Regina's bedroom.

She rasped lightly before twisting the knob. It was unlocked. Perhaps she really just wasn't home.

Christ! The last thing she need was for an already pissed Regina Mills coming home to find the target of her fury inside her house.

But a reluctant glance into the mayor's room gave her a rather unexpected view.

The other woman was sleeping peacefully. Emma almost didn't want to wake her.

Even more reluctantly, she stepped into the room calling the former Queen's name softly.  
The woman didn't even stir. Not even slightly.  
A sinking feeling settled in the savior's stomach.

This time there was no hesitation whatsoever. Emma rushed over to Regina.

It was then that she noticed the slip of paper clutched in the woman's closed hand.

 _Love letter?_  Emma thought to herself.

Carefully Emma snatched up the letter. It was written in cursive. Elegant and in black ink;  _I killed the Evil Queen. Am I a hero yet?_


End file.
